ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer
Plot One day, it is close to dawn. Pip's ship is in sight. Inside, Eon is running towards a room. He makes it and approaches Blank, who is asleep. (Eon): At last, I have reached the universe where the Omnigizer exists. He puts his hands on the Omnigizer, but there is a flash in his face and Blank transforms into iMan and punches him, jumping up. Eon blasts a time ray. iMan morphs into a ball and dodges. He then shoots laser at Eon, who gets hit but just groans without moving. iMan gets up. (iMan): Step away. (Eon): Scum. He shoots a time ray at the Omnigizer, which reverts iMan back to Blank.Eon shoots a time ray at Blank, who inexplicably teleports, as does Eon. Later, Ben is sleeping in his bed, when he gets a call on his Plumbers' badge. He gets up and answers it sleepily. (Ben): Yes? (Max, on phone): Ben! We need you on a mission. Head to Max's Plumbing. Ben gets up from his bed and transforms. (Astrodactyl): Astrodactyl! He flies out the window and closes it. He flies above Bellwood, the sun about to rise. He pushes the door, reverting back to Ben. (Ben): Hey, Grandpa. (Max): Ben, I need you to protect and guard a certain device. (Ben): What device? A nearby chair turns, showing BATO Azmuth. (BATO Azmuth): The Omnigizer. It is built by my very own nephew, Pip. (Ben): You have a nephew? (BATO Azmuth): Apparently not in this timeline. (Ben): What do you mean by 'not in this timeline'? (Max): This Azmuth is from another timeline. (Ben): Get me up to speed. Meanwhile at Kevin's house, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are saying their goodbyes to Rayona. Gwen shakes hands with her. (Gwen): Take care of yourself, Rayona.You're a nice girl. (Rayona): Thank you. (Kevin): Bye, um, person. Gwen elbows him. Rayona takes a good long look at Rook, then gets into a pod, which shoots up into space. Rook bows his head. (Gwen): She'll come back soon, Rook. (Rook): That is not the predicament. He sighs. (Rook): I will never understand love. (Gwen): I'm sure you will someday. Meanwhile in the BATO timeline, Pip is entering Blank's room. (Pip): Blank, rise and shine. He scans the room for Blank, who appears to be absent. (Pip): Oh, no. Blank's gone! He makes his way to the lab. (Pip): Blank Tracker, Blank Tracker... He finds the Blank Tracker. (Pip): Bingo! He presses a button on the Blank Tracker. Within seconds, he gets teleported to a Burger Shack location in Ben's timeline. (Pip): Blank? (Blank Tracker): Unable to locate. (Pip): Oh, no. It's broken. Hmm, I should try to locate Ben Tennyson. He walks and soon reaches Gwen's house. (Pip): I should check here. He jumps on the door knob and uses his legs to turn it, opening the door. He falls to the ground. Gwen, Kevin and Rook look at him. (Gwen): Is that a Galvan? (Kevin): Yeah. Pip gets up as the three approach him. (Pip): I am Pip. Gwen, Kevin, where is Ben? (Rook): How did you know their names? (Pip, to himself): I must be in an alternate timeline. (Kevin): What's going on? (Pip): I have a Citrakayah hero in my timeline. In my timeline, there is also a Ben, Gwen and Kevin. I used a tracker to track Blank, the hero I was talking about, but somehow it didn't bring me directly to Blank, so I'm trying to find this timeline's Ben. (Gwen): We'll bring you to him. Meanwhile at X-Tinuum, Blank is in shackles. Eon is doing something at a control panel. (Blank): Let me go! (Eon): Rookies never learn. (Blank): Omnigizer, go Pinkguin. Blank transforms. (Pinkguin): Pinkguin! Pinkguin uses his frost breath to try and freeze Eon, who dodges. (Eon): Tsk tsk. (Pinkguin): Not the best form. (Eon): Your Omnigizer is fused with you. Looks like I'll have to destroy you. (Pinkguin): Definitely not! He transforms. (Gotht): Gotht! Gotht teleports away, and reaches Ben's timeline. (Gotht): This doesn't look like Pip's ship. He reverts back to Blank and notices he is in front of Max's Plumbing. (Blank): Max's Plumbing? He enters and notices the presence of Ben, Max and BATO Azmuth. (BATO Azmuth): Blank? (Blank): Azmuth? (Ben): This is that Blank kid you told me about? (Max): Apparently. (Blank): Eon captured me. (Max): You have to keep Eon distracted, Ben. (Ben): No prob. Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Pip walk in. (Pip): Blank! (Blank): Sure, now you come looking for me. (Pip): Sorry. (Max): Lure Eon somewhere else, Ben. The Plumbers' base would be destroyed if you stay here. (Ben): Got it. Ben transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly! He flies out of Max's Plumbing and lands at an abandoned warehouse. He flies into the warehouse and transforms. (Squidturbo): Squidturbo! Better be ready in case he arrives. Eon teleports in. (Eon): What a pleasant surprise. (Squidturbo): I have the same feeling as you, Eon. (Eon): Since I'm here, I might as well kill you first. (Bengax): I'd like to see you try. Eon shoots a time ray at Squidturbo, who avoids it and smashes the ground, which makes debris, somehow not harming Eon. Eon runs towards Squidturbo and grabs his arm, twisting it. (Squidturbo): Ow! Squidturbo grabs Eon's cape and wraps it around his helmet. (Eon): Fool. His cape unwraps itself from Eon's helmet and Eon kicks Squidturbo towards a few boxes, which he throws at Eon, who gets hit and falls to the ground, then gets up again. (Squidturbo): I'm done trying to play. He transforms. (Toepick): Toepick! (Eon): Is this a joke? (Toepick): Not really. He opens his cage door, revealing his hideous face. Inside his helmet, Eon closes his eyes and shoots a time ray right into Toepick's face. (Eon): Looks like it is. (Toepick): Aaaah! (Eon): I have my techniques. (Toepick): It hurts! It...hurts! (Eon): I might as well capture the Omnigizer bearer. Eon teleports out. (Toepick): N-No! Meanwhile at Max's Plumbing, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Max, Blank and Pip are talking. BATO Azmuth had teleported out when Ben was fighting Eon. (Gwen): I don't think Ben would be able to distract Eon for long. (Max): Why? (Gwen): Because he's Ben. (Rook): Perhaps it would be righteous to trust Ben-Dude. Eon teleports in. (Eon): You should listen to the girl. Nobody can distract me. (Kevin): Eon. (Eon): Give me the Omnigizer. (Pip): He won't. (Eon): Arrogant little Galvan, aren't you? (Blank): Leave him out of this. Blank transforms. (Milkshake): Milkshake! If you want me, so be it. Milkshake runs towards Eon and uses his mixers to vibrate Eon. (Milkshake): Oh, yeah! Eon grabs one of Milkshake's mixers and shoots a time ray at it, reverting Milkshake back to Blank, who falls to the ground. (Blank): Oof. (Eon): Ha ha ha ha! Suddenly, a portal opens and Ben as Yocualt jumps out of it as it closes. (Yocualt): Let him go, Eon. (Eon): I used to be weaker than that alien of yours, but after practice... He grabs Yocualt and Blank, twisting their arms as they teleport with Eon. (Max): Gwen, can you track Ben and Blank? Gwen's eyes glow pink as she tries to track Ben and Blank. The pink glow fades. (Gwen): Their mana signal isn't strong. (Rook): This is a predicament indeed. (Pip): What now? (Gwen): I can try to- (Kevin): -Gwen, don't teleport. (Gwen): Kevin, I need to. (Kevin): Gwen, please, I don't wanna lose you. (Gwen): What other way can there be? (Max): Blukic and Driba built a new device for situations like this. Come on, I'll bring you to it. Max takes Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Pip down to the Plumbers' base using the secret entrance.They soon reach a machine. (Gwen): So, this is the machine? (Max): Yes....ta-da! Max points at a chair, motioning for Gwen to sit on it, which she does. (Max, giving a helmet to Gwen): Put this on and track Ben. Gwen puts the helmet on and her eyes glow pink as Max looks at Kevin, Rook and Pip. (Max): You guys, get on that pad. Kevin, Rook and Pip walk towards a circular pad. (Gwen): Found him. Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Pip get engulfed by blue light, teleporting out. Within seconds, they reach someplace in X-Tinuum. (Pip): Oh, man. (Rook): I presume we are forced to walk around this area until we locate Ben-Dude. (Kevin): Guess so. Meanwhile, both Ben (in human form) and Blank are trapped in shackles at the same place Blank was trapped in earlier. (Ben, whispering): Don't worry, I'll find a way to get us out of this. (Blank, whispering): No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let you know about this. It put you in danger. (Ben, whispering): Nah, it's cool. (Eon): Keep chatting. It'll make your death less saddening. (Ben): Infinimatrix, voice command mode, activate. (Infinimatrix): Voice command mode activated for a maximum time of 10 minutes. (Ben): Good watch. Alright, turn me into Lodestar. Ben transforms. (Lodestar): Lodestar! Eon continues with his work, not even paying attention to Lodestar. (Lodestar): So you're giving me the silent treatment, eh? Lodestar tries to magnetize the shackles, but he and Blank end up getting electrocuted. (Eon): I accounted for this situation. You can't escape now. (Lodestar): I'd like to see myself do it. He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Lodestar): Ultimate Lodestar! He uses his limited telekinesis to remove the shackles, freeing himself and Blank. (Ultimate Lodestar): Yeah! (Eon): I didn't account for that, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you. He takes out a remote and presses a button. Ultimate Lodestar forcibly devolves back to Lodestar and reverts back to Ben. He and Blank forcibly fuse. The two fused have Ben's head, with Blank's eyes. They have Blank's arms but with fingers shaped like Ben's. They have Blank's chest, but the straps are gone. They have Ben's jeans, with Blank's feet. The Infinimatrix and Omnigizer are fused, located on Ben and Blank's chest. (Ben): This is so weird. (Blank): There is nothing weirder than this. (Ben): True, although I did switch bodies with Gwen once. It was terrible. (Eon, dropping the remote): With your two Omnitrixes fused, I will gain infinite power. (Blank): But I'm fused with the Omnigizer and Ben. (Eon): That kills you both once and for all. (Ben): Uh-oh. (Blank): Maybe we can try pressing the Infinimatrix/Omnigizer symbol on our chest. (Ben): That sounds good. Blank presses the Infinimatrix/Omnigizer on their chest. They transform. (Explodisaur (Ben and Blank)): Explodisaur! (Explodisaur (Ben)): This guy seems like a Humungousaur copy. (Explodisaur (Blank)): So, what do we do? (Explodisaur (Ben)): I don't know. Both Ben and Blank as Explodisaur roar, spitting blue exploding balls at Eon, making him fall to the ground. (Explodisaur (Ben)): I take it back. This guy's way better than Humungousaur! Eon gets up and shoots a time ray at Explodisaur, who dodges and smashes the ground, making Eon fly a few feet back. (Explodisaur (Blank)): Want more? (Eon): Raah! Explodisaur spits an explosive ball at Eon, who shoots a time ray at the ball, causing an explosion which separates Explodisaur and Eon. (Explodisaur (Blank)), getting up): Ow. Wait, where's Eon? (Explodisaur (Ben)): Gone. Don't worry about him. Right now, we need to un-fuse. They walk towards the remote on the floor and revert back to Ben and Blank fused, pressing a button. They un-fuse. (Ben): Yeah! Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Pip arrive. (Gwen): Let me guess, you defeated Eon? (Blank, realising than Eon is missing): Not exactly. (Ben): Guess we have to send these guys back, huh? (Pip): Oh, yes please. (Ben): I know just the alien. Ben transforms. (Clockwork): Clockwork! He opens a portal. (Clockwork): I guess this is goodbye. (Blank): Guess so. (Clockwork): Hopefully we'll see each other again, to, you know, beat Eon up. (Blank): Yeah. (Pip): Come on, Blank. Pip enters the portal. (Blank): Goodbye, all of you. (Rook): May you have a wonderful day. Blank enters the portal and it closes. (Gwen): Now to get back to our own timeline. Clockwork teleports himself and his teammates. Within seconds, they go back in time. (Kevin): Where are we? A roar is heard. (Gwen): You did not just take us to the dinosaur age. (Clockwork): I'll find a way to get us to the present...sooner or later. THE END! Major Events *Blank and Pip make their first POTO appearance. *iMan, Pinkguin, Gotht, Milkshake, Yocualt and Infinite Lodestar make their first POTO appearances. *X-Tinuum makes its first appearance. *Toepick makes his first POTO reappearance. *Ben and Blank get fused. *Explodisaur makes his first appearance in both series. Characters *Ben Tennyson (POTO) *Gwen Tennyson (POTO) *Kevin Levin (POTO) *Rook Blonko *Blank Speedity (first POTO appearance) *Pip (first POTO appearance) *Max Tennyson (POTO) *Azmuth (BATO) *Rayona Villains *Eon Aliens Used By Ben *Astrodactyl *Stinkfly *Squidturbo *Toepick (first POTO reappearance) *Yocualt (first POTO appearance) *Lodestar *Ultimate Lodestar (first POTO appearance) *Explodisaur (first appearance in both series, fused with Blank) *Clockwork By Blank *iMan (first POTO appearance) *Pinkguin (first POTO appearance) *Gotht (first POTO appearance) *Milkshake (first POTO appearance) *Explodisaur (first appearance in both series, fused with Ben) Allusions *When Ben says "True, although I did switch bodies with Gwen once. It was terrible.", he makes a reference to the original series episode A Change of Face. Trivia *This is the first time POTO crosses over with BATO. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Blank and the Omnigizer